I Saw God Today
by ilovenascar
Summary: Josh & friends take a moment for reflection.


Fic Title: I Saw God Today

Author: I Love NASCAR

Fandom: West Wing

Pairing: Josh/Donna, Sam/Ainsley, Leo/Annabeth

Date: May 26, 2008

Feedback: Please

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story and receive no profit, other than feedback.

Summary: Josh and friends take a moment for reflection.

Author's Notes: This is the first West Wing fic I've done in a LONG time so please be patient with me. There will be no more added to this fic, but if there's enough interest, I'll write another one. The song "I Saw God Today" is sung by George Strait.

* * *

Josh Lyman paced in the hospital hallways, trying not to worry, trying not to remember the last time he was waiting like this for her, less than a year before, in Germany. He'd just left her side for an instant, just a moment in time, and he'd almost lost her. He still remembered the doctor coming out, no more hearing the words than he had that day, going into the operating room where they were about to perform surgery. He remembered seeing roses in the florist shop and knowing that she would like them. He still didn't know what had happened to them; in the grand scheme of things, by the time she opened her eyes again, he hadn't cared. Nothing had mattered to him, not the peace talks, not the work in his office, nothing had mattered except for her. When had he lost that?

_I just walked down the street to the coffee shop, had to take a break...I'd been by her side for eighteen hours straight. I saw a flower growing in the middle of the sidewalk, pushing up through the concrete, like it was planted right there for me to see. The flashin' lights, the honkin' horns, all seemed to fade away in the shadow of that hospital at 5:08, I saw God today._

Sam Seaborn sat nearby with his wife, holding Ainsley's hands in his own, his arm wrapped protectively around him. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not to his friends, not again. They'd already been through so much, Josh getting shot, Donna being in the explosion. He, along with Josh, tended to get caught up their work. This run for the presidency had been no exception. He knew that was the reason Donna had left Josh; she'd told him so in no uncertain terms when he asked for her help with the campaign. He had forgotten. He and Josh, they'd both forgotten the important things in life. He'd vowed after almost losing Ainsley during the congressional campaign that he would never take her for granted. It had taken Donna going into labor two months early for the world to stop, for both men to look at what they had, what they were grateful for. Ainsley looked up into his eyes, quiet for once, her expression saying it all, how worried she was for Donna, Josh, and for him. He kissed her forehead, resting his brown head against her blonde one.

_I've been to church, I've read the book, I know He's here, but I don't look near as often as I should. Yeah, I know I should. His fingerprints are everywhere, I'd just slow down to stop and stare. Opened my eyes and man I swear, I saw God today._

Annabeth Schott walked outside to catch her breath and wait for Leo. She'd called him, the Bartlets, Josh's mom, and Donna's parents. Josh didn't notice that anyone was there; Sam had Ainsley and didn't need her. She sat on the brick, thinking a few weeks back. Since she and Leo had been working so closely together again, she couldn't help but wonder what might have been. She'd put having a baby, having a family, on hold for so long in order to work as hard as she had, getting to where she had with only an art history degree. It seemed like everyone around her had some sort of family. The Bartlets had each other, three daughters, and two soon-to-be grandchildren. Sam had Ainsley. C.J. had Danny. Josh and Donna had the baby. It never occurred to her how alone she really was.

_I saw a couple walking by. They were holding hands. Man, she had that glow. Yeah, I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show. I stood there for a minute takin' in the sky, lost in that sunset, a splash of amber melted in the shades of red._

Leo McGarry got out from his limo, walking over to the blonde, his constant companion since his heart attack a few months before, hugging her, both worried about Josh and Donna, both forgetting the arguing they'd been doing the last few days, just grateful that the other was there. He walked in with her, an arm around her tiny frame, joining their friends as the doctor came out, started to speak.

_I've been to church, I've read the book, I know He's here, but I don't look near as often as I should. Yeah, I know I should. His fingerprints are everywhere, I'd just slow down to stop and stare. Opened my eyes and man I swear, I saw God today._

After checking on Donna, leaving her under the watchful eyes of Ainsley and Annabeth, Josh walked towards the NICU, Leo and Sam following. Josh spotted his little girl instantly, seeing how much she looked like her mother. "Sarah Anne," Josh whispered to himself, unable to take his eyes off his daughter.

_I got my face pressed up against the nursery glass. She's sleeping like a rock. My name on her wrist, wearing tiny pink socks. She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes, my brand new baby girl, she's a miracle. I saw God today._


End file.
